Social Score
Social Score is a feature in Call of Duty: WWII. It is only found in multiplayer. Overview Social Score serves as a way for unlocking in-game items, such as special calling cards, weapon variants, and obtaining Supply Drops. Players can complete an operation from Major Howard, which awards the player 250 (previously 25) social score. The following daily orders have been featured : *Win a match in the 1v1 pit *Commend 10 fellow soldiers (Token of respect) *Receive 5 commendations from players retired *Shoot 10 targets under 10 seconds in the Firing Range (Target Practice) *Throw 5 grenades into tires in the Firing Range (Fire in the hole) *Pass a ball to another player retired *Collect 20 friendly tags in Kill Confirmed *Get 10 assists (Team Player) *Watch content in the theatre (Couch Potato) *Activate 10 scorestreaks in Scorestreak Training (Practice Makes Perfect) *Watch 3 Supply Drop Openings (Loot Spectator) *Watch content in the theatre (World Premire) during CWL **This will give 500 Social Score instead of 250 , and will also give a Common Supply Drop The following activities will give social score : *Being commended by another player *Having your paintjob or emblem being 'liked' *Participating in a Firing Range Shootout challenge *Participating in the 1v1 pit *Opening Supply Drops in front of others social score per player per supply drop , Zombie Supply Drops will count as 2 Supply Drops Like leveling up normally, players can rank up their social score to the highest level of 20. Upon reaching level 20, the player will be "certified", indicated by a special icon appearing on the player's name. The Social Score rewards are as follows : *Social Rank 1 **Total Score Required : 100 **Reward : 500 Armory Credits **Difference from Rank 0 : 100 *Social Rank 2 **Total Score Required : 250 **Reward : Unique Calling Card - Socialite **Difference from Rank 1 : 150 *Social Rank 3 **Total Score Required : 500 **Reward : Common Supply Drop **Difference from Rank 3 : 250 *Social Rank 4 **Total Score Required : 750 **Reward : 1,000 Armory Credits **Difference from Rank 3 : 250 *Social Rank 5 **Total Score Required : 1,000 **Reward : Epic M1928 - Wilco **Difference from Rank 4 : 250 *Social Rank 6 **Total Score Required : 1,500 **Reward : Unique Calling Card - Blossom **Difference from Rank 5 : 500 *Social Rank 7 **Total Score Required : 2,500 **Reward : Legendary 'Reach!' Emote {Name} says "Reach for the sky!" **Difference from Rank 6 : 1,000 *Social Rank 8 **Total Score Required : 3,750 **Reward : Common Supply Drop **Difference from Rank 7 : 1,250 *Social Rank 9 **Total Score Required : 5,000 **Reward : 3,500 Armory Credits **Difference from Rank 8 : 1,250 *Social Rank 10 **Total Score Required : 7,500 **Reward : Epic Lewis - Landship **Difference from Rank 9 : 2,500 *Social Rank 11 **Total Score Required : 10,000 **Reward : Common Supply Drop **Difference from Rank 10 : 2,500 *Social Rank 12 **Total Score Required : 15,000 **Reward : Unique Calling Card - Salutations **Difference from Rank 11 : 5,000 *Social Rank 13 **Total Score Required : 20,000 **Reward : Rare Supply Drop **Difference from Rank 12 : 5,000 *Social Rank 14 **Total Score Required : 27,500 **Reward : 10,000 Armory Credits **Difference from Rank 13 : 7,500 *Social Rank 15 **Total Score Required : 37,500 **Reward : Heroic Kar98k - Nightmare **Difference from Rank 14 : 10,000 *Social Rank 16 **Total Score Required : 50,000 **Reward : Rare Supply Drop **Difference from Rank 15 : 12,500 *Social Rank 17 **Total Score Required : 75,000 **Reward : 15,000 Armory Credits **Difference from Rank 16 : 25,000 *Social Rank 18 **Total Score Required : 100,000 **Reward : 'Homerun!' Emote {Name} says "Outta The Park!" **Difference from Rank 17 : 25,000 *Social Rank 19 **Total Score Required : 150,000 **Reward : Heroic BAR - Fly Boy **Difference from Rank 18 : 50,000 *Social Rank 20 **Total Score Required : 250,000 **Reward : Nameplate Verification **Difference from Rank 19 : 100,000 Category:Call of Duty: WWII